ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In Shadowclan.. Aquakit bounced out of the nursery, wishing she could see the fleeing cats. Sweetflower Calling all the monsters! 13:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Leafpelt padded over to the fresh-kill pile scooped up a mouse and ate it briskly. Leafster Brambleprickle huddled Blazekit. She couldn`t risk loseing Blazekit! Prickl ar 01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw fluffed up her fur after a winter breeze chilled her. She felt bored. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "You should check Windclan border" SHe meowed to Silverpaw. Prickl ar 01:17, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw nodded and went to check it. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Brambleprickle sighed. She huddled Blazekit closer becuase the gusty breeze picked up. Prickl ar 17:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Silverpaw saw a tan and brown windclan tom on her side of the territory. She thought she reckonized him, but he attacked her. "Silverpaw?" mewed the tom. "Gustpaw!" purred Silverpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:32, February 21, 2012 (UTC) (flarepaw) I hissed with annoyance as my pelt got stuck in a bramble patch. It hurt badly, especially when they got stuck in my wings. Those cursed things! I hated my wings! It wasn't worth it fly to be rejected by everyone I met. When I twas free, I pulled all the thorns out of my pelt and wings, licked then small trickles of blood away, and padded on, ignoring the pain. I does no good to moan over pain. I always ignored my pain. I suddenly came to a large crack int he ground. I peered into it, and I couldn't see the bottom. I hissed in annoyance again. "I'll never get anywhere at this rate!" I hissed aloud to myself. I spread my wings, pushed off with my hind legs, and flew off into the air. I soared over the forest, my wings flapping slowly. I flew for a long time, then I grew tired and decided to go on foot again. I landed softly on the gorund, but then I heard a rustling in the bushes. I folded my wings at my sides quickly and flattened my fur over them. I does no good for strangers to know I have wings. I looked up and three cats emerged fromt he bush. "What are you doing on ShadowClan territory? "one hissed. "What are you doing, interupting my lovely stroll?" I countered. I turned to walk on, but one of the cats blocked my path. "Get off Shadowclan territory or I''ll rip you to pieces!" I hissed at the cat," Don't you understand me? I'M JUST PASSING THROUGH!" I slid my claws out and flung myself at the cat.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:50, February 22, 2012 (UTC) (Frostshadow) My brother, Fireshadow, began to fight the cat. "Fireshadow!" I hissed as I pushed him of the cat. "Can't you see this llittle tom is barely old enough to be an apprentice!" Fireshadow let out a faint hiss. "Tom," I said, facing the cat. "This is our territory, ShadowClan's territory, and you need to leave." ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 15:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I flicked his tail. "I can fight my own battles, thanks." i mewed, grateful at all that the hse-cat had saved me. (he's delightful, isn't he? :P) I turned to walk on, keeping my claws out as I walked.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:01, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! You stupid peice of fox dung! If your not out of our territory by sunhigh, I'm gonna rip your sorry little pelt to shreds!" hissed Fireshadow. I rolled my eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:05, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't threaten me, furball!" I hissed, turning to face the tom again.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:14, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Fireshadow," I hissed. "Them get out of our territory!" he hissed at the tom. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (them get out? grammar much? XD btw, you should take him back to camp) "You better leave me alone, fox dung!" I hissed at the tom, crouching in a defensive position.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (I ment then, I need a new perscription :P And I know.) Fireshadow grabed the tom by the scruff. "I'll ask Moonstar about what we should do with you," he hissed. We took the tom back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I fought the urge to spread my wings and fly away. I didn't like other cats to know about my wings. I ememrged into a camp.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:39, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow droped the cat by Moonstar's paws. 'Who's this?" she asked. "Some flea-bitten rogue we found on our territory," said Fireshadow. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't call me flea-bitten you filthy piece of fox dung!" I hisseed, my fur bristling.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:49, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow hissed at the tom. "Come with me," said Moonstar to the little tomcat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail and followed the leader.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 03:54, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Moonstar droped a mouse at his paws. "Eat," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:57, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I don't need your mercy." I mewed, stepping away from the mouse.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:03, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Moonstar narrowed her eyes. "If you do not wish to take my hospitality," hissed Moonstar. "Then may you take my hostility." She pushed the mouse away from him. "If you do not decide to change your attitude toward us, then you will leave tomarrow at sun rise." she said. "Or else I'll let Fireshadow rip you to shreds, and I belive he will do so gladly." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I flicked my tail once again and mewed, "Fine."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "You can sleep in the apprentice den if you can manage to swallow your pride enough," said Moonstar as she began to walk away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:12, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I hissed to myself and padded into the apprentices den.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC) (Falconpaw) I padded up to the new tomcat. 'Hi, my name's Falconpaw, what's your's?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:19, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'm Flare." I meowed looking at the she-cat.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:22, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nice to meet you, Flare," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:24, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Nice to meet you too." I meowed. I padded to the back of the den and lay on the bare ground instead of a nest. (I got to go, see you tomorrow, everyone)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 04:26, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Don't you want to sleep in a nest?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:28, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "I don't usually sleep in a nest." I mewed. "When I'm traveling, I usually just curl up under a bush." I curled my tail around me so its tip touched my nose. I suddenly noticed that I had let a bit of sorrow seep into my voice when I had spoken, and hoped that Falconpaw wouldn't try to pry all my secrets out of me. What would the clan do if they found out about my wings?Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:31, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "What's wrong?' I asked as I sat down by his side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:36, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "It's nothing." I lied, "I.. I've just been traveling alone a long time."Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) "Then sleep in a nest!" I said. "It is far more comfertible." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Instead of arguing, I figured it would just be easier to listen to Falconpaw and sleep in a nest. "Fine." I sighed. I stood and padded to the nearest nest, curled up in it, and rested my head on my paws. I had to admit, it was more comfortable.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 18:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay